probes_vs_zealot_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Probe Information
This Page is dedicated to information on Probes. It includes Probe buildings, abilities, and building costs. Mouse Role The Probes are also known as the "Mouse" in the "Cat and Mouse" type of games. The goal of the Probe is to survive and eventually kill the Zealot, or Cat, to win the game. The Probe can achieve this by making bases to stop the Zealot from feeding and killing Probes, and by creating Super Stalkers that can hunt down the Zealot. Probe Buildings Generator This is your primary source of income. It will generate vespene income every second. There is a maximum limit of 1 generator per Probe. Generators will also drop minerals depending on it's level. These minerals will last for 90 seconds. Wall This is your line of defense against the Zealot. Most bases have a ramp that only need one wall in the center to keep the Zealot out. Unlike in regular Starcraft, the Zealot is 2 spaces wide, which allows you to leave 1 wide spaces on each side of the wall, allowing probes to get in and out. The wall can be classified into 5 distinct levels: Wall, Ultra Wall, Mega Wall, Power Wall, and FInal Wall. Higher tier walls will reduce damage taken by the Zealot. Market This building is used to upgrade the Generator from level 3 to 4 and from level 5 to 6, as well as upgrading Turrets up to level 9. Probes can utilize this building to access the global exchange of minerals among all probes in the game. It is generally an important mid-game building but becomes obsolete by late-game (usually destroyed to make space). Markets do not cost minerals to build or upgrade. Probe Abilities At the beginning of a round, you can choose two abilities to use for the remainder of that game. Please choose wisely, as you are not able to change your mind after your probe has learned one. There are eight different abilities, each with its own unique advantages and disadvantages in the game. They can technically be separated into two categories: 'Crowd Control Abilities (Top Row)' Void Prison -- Locks the zealot in place for four seconds by enclosing him in a bubble. While this effect is active, the zealot cannot attack or move until the ability is over. Highly recommended for all players. Chronoboost -- Temporarily speeds up a structure, allowing it to operate 30% faster for four seconds. This ability can be used on generators to increase gas income, on miners to increase mineral income, on turrets to make them attack faster, and on walls and other structures to make them upgrade faster. Gives an average of a 2.4% boost in resource income. Force Field '''-- Places a force field that lasts four seconds on the targeted location. This ability can be used to lock zealots in place and prevent them from running away if the force field is placed properly. However, during this time the zealot can still attack your structures and gain feed. '''Invulnerability -- Makes the target structure invulnerable for four seconds. During this time the zealot and hunters are unable to attack the structure until the effect wears off. This ability is mainly used to deny feed, make your probe invincible for a short period of time, or to perform certain trapping manuevers. For experienced players, this could also be used as an efficient bait/lure ability. 'Probe Mobility Abilities (Bottom Row)' Blink -- Teleports your probe from one point to another within a short distance. This can be used to teleport from high to low ground or from one platform to another close platform, as blink ignores any borders that are in the way. However, your probe is only able to blink to locations where it has vision. Advanced Blink -- This blink works exactly the same as regular blink, except that it allows your probe to teleport to locations where you have no map vision. For example, with advanced blink you can teleport from low ground to high ground with no structure placed at the destination to give you line of sight. The tradeoff is that this ability has a much longer cooldown compared to regular blink. 'Teleport '-- Teleport moves you to a targetted allied structure or unit within 30 range. If you are not within 30 range, you will start to walk to that location. It has a considerably longer cooldown than most movement abilities. 'Faster Speed '-- Permanently gives your probe +50% speed boost for the rest of the game. With this upgrade you can easily outrun an uncloaked zealot without boots. It's useful for trolling new zealots at the start of the game, however in the long run, blink provides much better mobility. *I have not finished with this page, and will continue to edit it as I collect the rest of the information needed* Jessmess (talk) 01:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) *Added Power 1 + Power 2 costs and changed Probe Abilities section - Parametric *Fixed grammatical errors, reformatted some headings, and added a few details to some Probe Abilities - Yodamadashi Category:Content